1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the implementation of a frequency change while retaining the phase relationship, especially in network analyzers.
2. Related Technology
An arrangement for phase synchronization is known from DE 103 31 092 A1. With this arrangement for phase synchronization, several measuring devices, especially network analyzers, are combined to form a measuring system. The individual measuring devices are connected to one another by a connecting line in such a manner that the individual phase-locked loops (PLL) preserve the same reference frequency. This document makes no reference to a special procedure during a frequency change, wherein the phase relationship defined by the synchronization is preserved.
A vectorial network analyzer with controllable signal generators and controllable oscillators is known from DE 102 46 700 A1. However, this document makes no reference to how, in particular, several devices of this kind can be coordinated during a frequency change.